


Rollo Bent

by Steam_Clock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Murder, Slavery, minor child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steam_Clock/pseuds/Steam_Clock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nah , it's just a back story for an oc. </p>
<p>Rollo Bent is just a young boy when Three High Elves change his life for the worst .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My phone was being a booty and for some reason wouldn't let me post unless it was in chapters. So kinda confusing , but all well. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. I tried to fix as many as i could.

A figure was pushing them self against the tree.  His fairly long black hair , which is braided helps blend him in with the shadows of the dense forest. His light brown eyes looked for anything out of the ordinary as he clutched his stick in his tiny hands. Baggy white and blue stripped shorts hang Loosely on him , along with a plain mattered and dirty shirt that is laced in the front. 

He keeps calm , trying to regulate his breathing and keeps an open mind. He doesn't want to loose sight of his pray.  

He listens to the quiet sounds behind him , trying to zero in on the movements of his target, but there's not a sound to be heard. 

The eerie quiet is sending chills down his back , making him believe that maybe he traveled too far away from his home. 

He wanted to turn back around , and forget he was ever here, but as he was turning to leave he felt a pair hands on his shoulders.  He yelped in surprise and dropped his stick to the ground, but quickly calmed down when he heard a husky voice whisper out. "Calm down Rollo . Its just me. " A smile made its way onto Rollos slightly chubby face , who would be turning 5 tomorrow.  

Rollo turned around , giggling as his older brother Traiton pulled him into a hug.  "Besides that.  What are you doing way out here in the forest? I thought mother told you not to wander off?" 

Rollo felt his face heat up and he buried his face in his brother neck . Rollo hugged Traiton tighter and mumbled out an apology , "I'm sorry Rawr. I was chasin a rabbit." 

Traiton sighed and smiled as he turned to walk back , with Rollo in his arms , to their tiny farm. 

"Its okay Rollo. ...just don't do it again."

Traiton looked at his brother and smirked at the child. Rollo reminded him of their Father . He had the same black hair and light brown eyes . Along with the same pale skin. Where as Traiton looked more like their mom.  Light brown hair , dark golden eyes and slightly tanned skin. Triatons hair was tied into three long braids and was sporting a beard that was growing longer with each passing day.  

As they neared the farm , Traiton set his younger brother down to walk the rest of the way.  

The farm wasn't big.  A tiny run down house rested in the middle with a large shed on the left side of it . On the right side was a tiny garden which supplied them with most of their vegetables. 

A women with long light brown hair , dressed in clothes that looked more suited for a servant, meaning it was a tattered and dirty plain dress, was tending to the small garden. She looked up at her two sons and she saw them walk out of the forset clearing. Waving them over,Elise was her name,

Rollo sprinted to his mother and jumped into her arms . The action caused his mother to fall back a little , but she quickly fixed herself and hugged her youngest son back. 

"Oh dear boy.  I'm so glad your okay.  What have i told you about going off like that.  I don't want to have to keep sending your brother out to find you.  " 

Rollo pulled away , looking down at his feet. He held a guilty look as he swung his arms by his side. 

"I'm sorry mama. I was just chasin a rabbit. He got away though. " 

Elise cupped Rollos cheek and smiled , "I'm sure you will have better luck next time, my dear boy.  Those rabbits are tricky creatures. Now.  Go get cleaned up . Your father will be home. " 

Rollo tensed at the mention of his father coming home and he looked at his brother.  Traiton motioned for the house and Rollo nodded. 

The 4 year old ran towards the house at lightning speed , while Traiton stayed behind with Elise. 

"You know we could just leave this place mother and leave that sad excuse of a father behind. "

Elise huffed and stood up off her knees. Dusting herself off , she looked up at Triaton.  

"You know I cant leave. I have things that need to be done here, but if you want to leave , since your 18 , you can. " 

Traiton sighed , "Mother. There is nothing here that is worth staying for. Father can handle himself perfectly fine. " 

Traiton watched his mom as she looked down and started focusing on her hands. "You do not understand ..." 

Elise looked up at Traiton with tears in her eyes. "I can't do that to your father. I cannot just leave him.  I still love your father. "

Traiton groaned and sighed in exasperation . He glared down at his mother , trying to keep his anger down and in a low voice he said.

"Why do you love such a piece of shit? He has done nothing, but ruin our lives. If we stay here then he will ruin Rollos. AND I will not leave you behind to stay with this man. " 

Elise looked up at her son with anger. 

"You will not speak bad about your father. He has supplied us with shelter and - "

"He has supplied us with a fallen down and messed up house. This is no way to live. You may be blinded for your "love" , but you will die if we stay here. " Traiton snapped at his mother. 

She gasped at the tone in his voice and shook her head . She was about to say something, but stopped when she saw her husband ride up to the farm on a black horse . 

Branis was a heavy man. The sides of his head were shaved , leaving a truffle of  black hair going down the middle of his head forming a  mowhawk. 

His light brown eyes were filled with anger and hate when he looked at someone, making anyone shy away under his gaze.  To Traiton though , he was just a weak and pathetic man. Branis also had much more cleaner and nicer clothing out of the rest of his family.  He looked more like a mercenary than anything. He wore a red mercenary leather jacket , with the symbol of a moon stitched onto the back and a pair of dark red leather pants. His boots were black and had a little bit of dust on them, but if one looked closely enough you would see patches of stained blood on the bottom.  

Branis hopped off his horse and strolled over to his wife and son. 

"What is all your ruckus about ? " 

Elise quickly recovered from her sons out burst and put on a fake smile . Turning to her husband , she spoke in a oddly calmed tone. "Oh nothing Branis. He was just talking about how he was hunting again. " 

Branis huffed and looked down at his son with a disapprove gaze , "Did you catch anything boy or did you let it escape again? " 

Traiton bit his tongue  in an attempt to keep himself from saying something that would get him slapped. 

"No , father , and if i did i sure as hell wouldn't tell you.  " 

Branis glared down at Traiton and snapped , "I won't take that kind of tone from you boy.  Now leave me and your mother be and make yourself useful for once." 

Branis grabbed Traiton by the scruff of the neck and threw him towards the house. 

After he saw that Traiton was inside , he turned back to his wife and smacked her across the cheek. 

Elise yelped back in surprise and fell on the ground. Holding a hand to her cheek. "That was for talking behind my back again. Now get up women. Your gonna cause a scene and go make dinner. " 

Branis left his wife to scrabble up on her own so she could go start dinner. 

"Also we have company coming over tonight. I expect the boys to behave. " He called out to her as she left . 

 

///// 

 

Rollo sat in the middle , with his brother to the right of him and his mother to his left. They were seated at a fairly big wooden kitchen table with a selection of food liad out . His father sat on the end of the table and in front of him sat three High elves. The one on the left was shorter than the other to.  He had red hair that was tied in the back and his face was clean shaved. He kinda reminded Rollo of a human if it weren't for the pointed ears and beady red eyes that were staring at him with disgust. The middle one, who Rollo assumed was the leader , had long straight black hair and a long beard that was tied into three braids. Brown eyes bore into Rollos skin as the high elf looked at his father. 

The last one , the one on the right , was about 6"0 in height . Not as tall as the leader, but not short. He has long blond hair and blue eyes that shown with cruelty and deception.  At least the leader looked kinder. This one sent chills down rollos back.  

Rollo shifted uncomfortably , he could sense something bad about them . 

For one they were all wearing the same clothes like his father. The same jackets with the same symbols on the back. 

Branis let out a little cough to get every ones attention before speaking.  

"Where are my manners, family , this is Rhutin Haccar," Branis motioned to the one with red hair. "The one next to him is their leader , Torris Finufaranell, and on his left is Glodin Gantar. " He motioned to the other two. 

"It is our pleasure to be here tonight, " Torris said in a respectful tone. 

An awkward silence filled the room and Rollo looked to his brother , who looked like he was in  distress. 

Traiton smiled reassuringly at Rollo , reaching over to give the child's hand a little squeeze . 

Branis caught the action and his eye twitched . "These are my sons. The youngest is Rollo. He is the only one in this family that follows my orders. Sadly the oldest one has yet to learn. " 

Clasping his hands in front of him and resting his elbows on the table , Branis smiled at Torris, "Rollo is also an exceptionally hard worker if you push him to do it. " 

Torris chuckled mockingly , " Is that so ? How marvelous. He would definitely be helpful to his father won't he? " 

Torris looked down at Rollo with a certain gleam in his eyes , making Rollo flinch back. 

Smiling evilly , Glodin leaned over to whisper something in Torris's ear , which Rollo didn't catch, but apparently his brother caught it. 

Traiton tensed and shot up from his seat . "You bastards. " He muttered , mainly directed to Branis. 

Branis slammed his hand down on the table , trying to keep cool , " leave now boy.  " 

"You don't have to tell me twice , " Triaton snapped , turning and walking away leaving behind a confused Rollo. 

Rollo went to go after his brother , following him to their room.  

"Rawr? " 

Rollo called out , as he entered their room.  

It was a small room , only two haystacks in the corner provided bedding for them. Traiton sat on one , backed into a corner. Rollo walked over and climbed onto his brothers lap . 

Traiton helped the boy up and pulled him into a hug.  

"Whats wrong Rawr? " Rollo asked unsurely . 

Traiton sighed and smiled at his brother , not wanting to tell his brother what he heard. 

"Nothing Rollo.  Nothings wrong. " 

Rollo picked up on the lie quickly and shook his head. 

"You lie , Rawr. " 

Traiton huffed out a low chuckle , "For such a young age you sure are smart. Rollo promise me something , "

Rollo looked up at his brother and raised an eye brow , "okay? " 

"Promise me that no matter what happens you won't stop fighting.  " 

Rollo tilted his head in confusion and looked up at his brother. Not really understanding the situation at hand. 

"I promise. " 

Traiton looked like he was going to say more , but both the boys froze when Their father strolled in, with a lantern in one hand.  

The light illuminated that room. The flame making the shadows dance around them.  

Branis spoke softly at his boys , "Well our company has left and may I just say ..." 

He paused and looked up at his only children. The only kids he has to carry on his name. "How disappointed I am in you two. Such disrespectful kids. " 

Branis set the lantern on the ground and moved closer to the boys , which caused Traiton to hold Rollo tighter to his chest. 

"You should not try to protect him Traiton.  He will never learn if you keep babying him.  "

Branis spoke in an even more calming voice . 

Rollo whimpered , knowing exactly what was going to happen and Traiton tried his best to calm Rollo. 

Traiton had no time to react as Rollo was  grabbed by the arms and torn from his grasp. 

Rollo screamed out and Branis dropped the boy to the ground. "It is very rude to get up from the table and to just leave with out asking and it is more disrespectful to use foul language.  " Branis yelled , making Rollo flinch back. 

Branis stayed silent as he looked at the boys . Looking at the oldest , Branis grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him, holding him to the wall. 

Traiton struggled to breath , his hands flying to the hands around his throat trying to pry them off. 

Triatons lungs were starting to burn and he could see stars out the sides of his eyes. 

Rollo screamed out and Branis let go of Traiton.  

Triaton gasped for air as he slid back onto the hay stack. 

Branis turned to Rollo and growled. 

"Damn children." 

Branis put his dirty boot to Rollos chest and pushed him down till he was laying on the dirty ground. He continued to apply pressure to the young boys chest till Rollo was screaming and crying out for him to get off. 

It only made Branis angrier. He frowned and picked the boy up from off the ground by the hair . Holding Rollo so that way they were eye to eye . 

"You ,boy, will learn soon enough. " 

Flinging Rollo onto Traiton , Branis picked up the lantern and walked out the room , leaving behind a frightened Rollo . 

Traiton fixed them so that so Rollo was sitting on his lap . 

He wiped away Rollos hot tears and pulled to boy closer to him.  

Cradling the boy and rocking back and forth , Traiton waited till he was sure Rollo was Sleeping before crying himself to sleep . 

 

//////

 

5 months later. 

 

"Come on Rawr , stop! " Rollo said in between giggles . His brother leaning over and tickling him in the sides . 

"Awe , baby Rollo doesn't like to be Tickled. And to think your a man!" 

Traiton mocked letting go and letting Rollo scramble up out the dirt and to his feet. 

"Hey! I am a man , Rawr!" Rollo shot back , a pout forming on his face. 

Traiton chuckled , "Of course. Your only the finest of men. " 

Rollo glared at Traiton , huffing and turning away from him.  

Traiton raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. 

"Why don't you say we go to the shed ? " 

Rollos ears perked up and he turned to Traiton a wide smile spread across his face. 

"Yes. I can finally show you my drawing."

Rollo grabbed Traitons hand and started to pull the older boy Towards the shed. 

Traiton stopped and pulled his hand away from Rollos so he could pull open the wooden door. 

Rollo ducked under his arm and ran inside , jumping onto the small table that was in the middle of the room . 

A desk was in the corner and papers were scattered all over the room.  

Rollo swung his legs back and forth , a paper in his hand as he waited for his brother to come over.

Making sure the shed door was closed , he walked over to Rollo and looked between the paper and Rollo. 

"What is it? " 

Rollo thrusted the paper at Traiton and he looked at it. 

It looked sort of like a manatee , except it had a pink top and light blue under belly , and it was also flying in the sky.  From what Traiton could tell it looked like a Alcaterris.

"What is that brother? "  Traiton asked . 

Rollo made a face and put the paper down, "Its a flap flap. Can't you tell , Rawr? " 

Traiton blinked at Rollo and nodded , "Oh no. I get it. You mean its one of the mythical flying manatees , the Alcaterris, but your calling it a flap flap? " 

Rollo nodded unsurely . "Yes. And one day I will find one of this animals and claim it for myself . "

"Good luck with that Rollo, but no one has seen one of this beasts in decades. And plus these animals were brutal. " 

Rollo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "How are they brutal, Rawr? " Traiton held up a finger , "For one , they killed anything that moved . If it wasn't one of them they killed it .  They are very mean animals. You don't want to ever encounter one. They will shot you with the spears that come from their tail. "

Rollo looked at Triaton incredulously, "They shoot spears from their tail? "

Triaton nodded , "Oh yes. They have perfect aim to. Can shoot you from any distance."

Rollos smiled gleamed and he looked at Traiton with a ecstatic expression , "More the reason to have one , Rawr. " 

Traiton looked at Rollo more confused and asked , "Why ? " 

Rollo shrugged and closed his eyes in thought , before opening them to look Traiton in the eye , "If we train them , they could protect us. " 

Traiton stared at his brother and smiled softly.  "Even if we don't find one and trian it. I'm more than capable of protecting us. " 

Rollo pressed a hand to Traitons chest and frowned , "I suppose. "

Traiton furrowed his eye brows and was going to say something , when they heard a carriage pull up outside. 

Traiton helped Rollo off the table and went out side to see what was going on. 

Branis stepped out the carriage and looked at his sons , motioning for them to go in the house. 

Traiton and Rollo didn't hesitate as they went inside. 

Rollo didn't make eye contact with his father as he went in , but he could feel the deadly gaze on him.  Burning holes into his back. 

Traiton put a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at Rollo , "Why don't you go take a nap. Ill wake you in a few hours. "

Rollo nodded and walked away to their room.  Traiton put him up on the haystack and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. "Sleep tight Rollo, "

 

Rollo woke up with a start when he heard a scream coming from outside. 

He looked around blindly , realizing he must have slept through the whole day , because it was dark out side. 

Which means his brother didn't come to wake him up. Panic flooded through him and he quietly walked out his room , making his way to the front of the house. 

The front door was wide open and he nearly screamed . 

His eyes where wide and watery from tears that threaten to fall. Blood was soaked into the floor around the door. Yet none of that mattered, all Rollo could stare at was the pale , lifeless figure on the floor. 

"Mama?" Rollo called out as he place a hand on his mothers body.  

She was cold under his touch and he felt someone grab him and pull him across his mothers dead body and away from it.

Traiton set his brother down on the ground and bent in his knees.

"Rollo look at me. " 

Rollo stared at the dirt then to his brother. 

"Rawr. Mama..shes." 

"Yes . I know. Rollo I need you to run . Run as fast as you can. "

Rollo stared as his brother , tears falling freely down his face , his eyes darted to the people behind Traiton.  

His father was holding a bloody knife , and his hands were coated in a thick layer of blood. Next to Branis were the same three high elves from a few months ago. 

Except this time they had weapons on them . 

One weapon in particular caught Rollos attention . A golden hammer was clutched in The high leaders hands. Rollo assumed that all high Elves used staffs or something of the sort , but Torris had a massive hammer . 

Fear prickled through him and he looked to his brother. "I'm scared." 

Traiton pulled Rollo to his feet and yelled , "Go now Rollo, " 

Rollo shook his head and started to back up till his feet hit his mothers body.  He sniffled and dropped to the ground , panic making him unable to move. 

"I hope your right about the younger one Branis. What do you want to do with the oldest. " Torris asked , stepping closer to Traiton. 

Traiton stiffened and prepared for a fight , looking between Branis and Torris. 

Branis looked at his oldest and didn't hesitate when he spoke his answer. "Kill him. He is of no use to me. " 

Torris smiled wickedly and raised the hammer above his head. 

Rollo let out an ear piercing scream as the hammer came into contact with Traitons head. Blood sprayed out on inapact. Specks of blood hit Rollo in the face as he stared at his brothers body as it fell to the ground.  

The face barely unrecognizable He could see where bone jutted out of the skin and a few of what was left of Traitons skin was still intact. Other than that it looked like a pile of mush on the ground. Blood was already starting to pool around the body and all Rollo could do was stare. His brother , who he had talked to and played with not too long ago , was on the ground laying in his own blood , lifeless. 

Rollos body shook with sobs as he crawled over to his brother. 

"Rawr? " 

He called out , a quiver in his voice. 

Rollo place a shaky hand on Traitons back and shook softly. 

"RAWR?" he screamed out in pain . He could feel his chest ripping . He wish he could get rid of this feeling.  He sobbed harder and he looked up with fearful eyes at the three smirking Elves , then to his father , who was looked down into a bag, counting gold. 

Torris frowned and turned away, discarding his hammer to the holster on his back , "Glodin . Knock him out so we can take him to camp. "

Glodin nodded and moved to Rollo , waving his fingers in front of him.  Rollo couldn't understand what he was saying , but a thin whispy line of smoke came out and hit Rollo in the face. 

Rollo slumped to the ground, suddenly feeling dizzy and sleepy.  

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes , was Torris talking to his father and the over joyed look his father had. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh and so it begins

3 years later

 

Rollo wiped the sweat from his forehead as he picked up the axe again . 

After what happened to his family , they brought Rollo to a camp located some where on the southern side of Dirthnam. It was practically the mountain side . Later Rollo learned that it was a slave camp. 

The first day he got there , they made him change into a pair of tan shorts , taking away any other clothes he had and shoes. Leaving him shirtless and barefoot . 

They also handed him an axe and led him to where he would be staying.  Which was a dirty cell located underground in the sewers. 

Rollos axe dug into the glowing green rock , he pulled back and went in for another hit. 

He put his axe down for a moment and took in a sharp breath.  He looked around at all the other slaves.  They looked almost alike. Skinny bones , deathly pale skin , half lidded eyes. They were pretty much lifeless bodies carrying out orders and Rollo was one of them . 

He never really knew what they were mining for , all he knew was there were 4 groups of slaves that worked in 4 different sections. The first group was mining for iron, The second was coal , and the third was green emeralds. That was the group Rollo was in.  The forth group though , no one knows what they mine. The High Elves made sure no one knows . And if someone found out they were killed.  

A guard started to pass, so Rollo quickly picked up his axe and began to hit the stone again. 

Eventually he was able to pry the green rock out of its hole and he let it fall to the ground. Dropping his axe , he began to collect it and discard it in a barrel behind him. 

He worked from the moment he woke up till it was about time to go to sleep. They didn't let you off for a break and didn't feed you till later that night. 

When the whistle blew , signaling it was time for them to head back to their cells, Rollo dropped his axe to the ground and followed the others. 

It wasn't a long walk thankfully he was put near the entrance today. 

When he finally got back to his cell , he sat against the rocky wall. 

It smelled like rotten mold and dust down here, but over the years he had gotten use to it. 

A guard came over and threw Rollos dinner at him , which he scrambled after when it landed on the floor. 

He picked up the tiny loaf of bread and began to eat it silently. 

When he finished he scooted over to a bucket of water in the corner of his cell and began to drink it slowly.  

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand , Rollo laid down on the floor , curling into a ball , ready for sleep to take over him . He was preparing to repeat the process tomorrow. 

He was also fairly certain that the person in the cell next to him died , because he could smell the rotten flesh. 

He didn't feel sad for the guy . He didn't even know the guy, but he did feel happy for the man. He had gotten to die and to die meant freedom.  Something Rollo longed for. He didn't really care to live anymore. He wasn't even trying.  He was waiting for death just like all the others around him . 

He turned so he was laying on his back and he stared up at the ceiling.  He already felt dead. 

 

The next morning came quickly and the guards unlocked every ones cells one by one to let them get to work. The guards didn't really pay attention to the slaves. Only muttering out orders . The only time they actually payed attention to them was when they had to be dealt with. That usual meant a slave wasn't going to be returning to their cell anytime soon. 

A guard stepped in front of Rollo as he started to leave his cell and said , 

"You are gonna be working in the coal mines over at section two. " 

Rollo nodded and waited for the guard to move so he could pass. He made his way down the dimly lit stone halls till he came to a large ladder, which led to the exit.  

He quickly climbed up and when the first ray of sun light hit his eyes he squinted. 

Blinking away the spots in his eyes , he looked around the camp. There was a fairly large building a few ways across , where he assumed the leader or the High elves lived.  It wasn't heavily guarded , all the guards were ordered to watch the slaves in the mines. There were a few barracks to the side of the house that seemed a bit bigger.  That's where the guards slept. It was a lot cleaner than the cells were. 

Ignoring the house and everything around him , Rollo started to make his way towards the coal mines. 

 

Rollo hated the coal mines. That meant he had to get dirty and the only time you got to shower was if it rained. So if he got a cut on his hand he was practically screwed. 

He grunted as he got his tools and headed downwards into the cave. He could hear the stone breaking as the many axes bared down on it. A few grunts came from the much more older people , which Rollo was sure they were gonna kill off in a few days. The Leaders never kept the old and the week ones. 

If they couldn't work , then they didn't deserve to live. 

He got to his station and quickly began to work . 

He no longer felt weak and hungry like he had when he first came here. He no longer felt the stabbing pains of hunger and thirst. Everything has become a blur to him.  

The only thing he worried about now was getting the work that was in front of him done. 

He didn't even seen the tiny slave that was probably not even 6 scurry behind him and trip over a rock. 

He turned around quickly when he heard a loud thump. 

The slave was laying in the dirt , a bag had flown from his hand and scattered tiny bits of gold around him.  

Rollos eyes widened and sheer panic took over him.  He quickly helped the boy up as he hissed at him , "Why the hell do you have gold slave? You know that is  forbidden. You will get us all killed . " 

The boy pulled away from Rollo and went to picking up the scattered pieces of gold. 

"I'm getting out of here. The gold will pay for my way out. "

Rollo looked at the boy like he was crazy.  "You lack wit. Your gonna get your self killed. You can't leave here. Now go discard of that gold.  Quickly child , before they find you with it. " 

The boy looked up at Rollo and snickered , "Your still a child yourself. A scared pathetic child. " 

The kid had no time as a guard started to make his way over to them , calling out , "What are you two doing ? " 

Rollo grabbed the boy by his arm and hauled him to his feet , leaning down to whisper , "Look at what you have done. Go.  Run. " 

The boy nodded and grabbed as much gold before turning and running back down the tunnel. 

The guard came up to Rollo and eyed him suspiciously, "Why did you stop your work? " 

Rollo bit the inside of his cheek and spoke unemotionally , "I was looking for a piece of coal I dropped. " 

The guard looked at him , obviously not believing the lie. The guard looked down at the tiny piece of gold at Rollos feet and smiled , "Is that so? Then whats that gold down by your feet? I know you know the rules about having gold . Mind telling me those rules?"

Rollo nodded and he felt the sweat starting to drip down the side of his face.  He regretted protecting that stupid child. 

"If one is caught with even the slightest piece of gold they are killed. "

"Ah yes. Killed. And what is that at your feet? " The guard said mockingly , folding his arms over his chest. 

Rollo gulped and took a deep breath , "Gold, sir." 

The guard smiled , showing off his yellow and rotten teeth.  Rollo nearly held back a gag from the stench of his breath. 

"Well.  Since you think I'm blind in spotting your lies . I'm going to be generous and let you live, but ...I'll make it so you know never to step out of your place to protect another slave again. " 

The guard pulled out a knife from off the side of his boot and smiled wickedly at Rollo. 

Rollo tensed , reality of the situation dawning on him as he figured out what the guard was planning. 

His arms automatically flung to his throat as the guard grabbed him and pulled him closer, holding him tightly around the neck, so tight Rollo couldn't breathe. 

He felt the blade press against his left eye and shuddered . 

He chocked from the pressure around his neck , wanting to yell out in pain as the guard drove the knife into Rollos eye. 

Blood poured out his eye and dripped down his face and into his mouth . He chocked on the iron taste and struggled to gasp for air. 

He could feel the knife carving into his eye as the guard laughed like a maniac. 

Rollo was sure that if the guard didn't stop he would die and the pain was becoming unbearable. 

Finally the pain stopped and Rollo felt his eyes began to close. Eventually he blacked out from the pain. 

 

When Rollo awoke , he nearly screamed out , mostly because he was in pain , but the other because he was so sure he was gonna die. Why didn't he die? It would have freed him.  

He rolled over and gasped in pain.  He was sure he had a bruise on his neck, but at the moment he was more worried about his eye. He quickly noticed he could only see out of his right eye. 

He crawled over to the bucket of water , intent on cleaning the wound, but when he saw it come into view and he was hovering over it , he could see his reflection and he hesitated. 

He hasn't seen his reflection in years. He flinched at how his skin hung off his bones making him look like a zombie. 

He looked at the dried blood that covered his face and the unrecognizable hole where his left eye should be. 

He ignored the pain and thought for a moment. He knew he had to clean his eye, but did he really want to waste his drinking water ? The only time they got a new bucket of cleaning water was once every week. He still had a whole week to go. He needed this water. He let hot tears fall from his face and he put his head against the ground , choosing not to clean the wound.  

It also wasn't too much longer after that , that he passed out again.  

 

He later learned a week later that the boy he helped was killed , and a little bit of Rollo felt that the boy deserved it. 

 

//////

 

4 years later 

 

Rollo now 12 has gotten use to not having a left eye. he has learned to navigate around the lost of part of his eye sight. He was lucky he didn't die from it . 

He was working in the mines , just like any other day , but today he was feeling off. Like something big was going to happen and soon. 

Ever since the day he lost his eye, he has plotted to escape this camp . He just had to wait for the right time. 

So maybe today was that time. 

He had stopped working , only to have a guard tell him to go believe some sort of stone to the leader of the camp . Rollo agreed and made it over to the house he never would have dreamed of stepping into. 

He makes his way inside and looks around. A long hallway stands before him with neatly cleaned polished floors. Paintings of the previous owners of this camp hung on the walls. On both sides there is a selection of rooms , all the doors closed. 

Rollo moved down the hallway silently , looking for Torris's quarters , before he came to a hault at the end of the hallway in front of a dark wooden door. 

He gripped the door knob shakily and pulled it open. He was greeted by a dimly lit stair case , that seemed to be heading to the attic. 

Curiosity got the better of him and he started forwards , closing the door behind him . 

He flinched every time a floor board creaked. He didn't want to be caught here. He knew he shouldn't be here. As he came to a clearing , his eyes widened. The whole attic was covered in shelves and weapon racks.  It seemed to be where they kept their weapons and armor at.  He looked around at the different staffs and swords till his eyes were drawn to one in particular. 

He felt his heart stop as he looked at the familiar weapon. Fear rang through him for the first time in a long time. He wanted to scream, but couldn't find it in him to. All he could do was stare at the golden hammer. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call from outside . 

He acted with out thought and pulled the hammer off the rack, along with the holster. 

He strapped on the holster to his back and tightened it till he was sure it wouldn't come off. The hammer was cool and heavy in his hands , but he was able to lift it with ease. 

He turned away and started making his way back down the stairs. 

Yep, today was the day. He was breaking so many rules. One, he had gold. Two he had the Leaders weapon . Three he went somewhere he wasn't supposed to. 

The way he saw it was that he can fight his way out of here and possibly die or he could stay , get caught , then die. Either way he was dead. So he chose to fight. 

As he stepped outside , he was greeted with a familiar face . 

Branis was talking to one of the guards in a distance , most likely tying to find Torris. 

Rollo felt something in him snap and he started towards his father. Or should he even call him that any more. His father did sell him for slavery. 

His father saw him and eyed the boy.  

Before he had a chance to say anything , Rollo pulled the hammer off his back and slammed it into the side of his father face. 

The contact of flesh against metal , shook Rollo and he felt oddly happy about it. 

Branis fell to the ground in a heap and rollo needed to make sure the man was dead. 

The guard looked at Rollo in shock and started to run away , which gave Rollo the impression he was going to get help. So he only had a few minutes till more came. 

He picked the hammer up and pulled it over his head. He looked at the still form of his father and took a deep breath. He swung the hammer down with suck force that Branis's head exploded under the pressure , squirting blood across the ground. 

Blood stained the hammer and dripped off , he even had a few specks of blood on his hand.  

He looked around at the camp and he could see a few slaves looking at him in disbelief. 

He felt something in his chest that wasn't anger or fear anymore. 

He looked at the people who were just like him.  Slaves that wanted to be free. He needed to protect them , but right now he needed to run.  There was no way he could protect them in the state he was in.  

He started looking for a way out and in the distance he saw a unicorn , that was left unattended , eating some grass. 

Seeing the opportunity, Rollo clicked the hammer to his back and sprinted to the winged horse. 

He climbed up , just in time to see guards running over to him and three very unhappy High Elves. 

He motioned for the Unicorn to fly and they took off to the skies. 

He knew that the Three high elves would follow him so he prepared for a fight. 

It didn't take long before he saw them mount a unicorn of their own and take to the skies. 

"Stop now boy and we might let you live!" Glodin yelled out to Rollo , irritation laced in his voice. 

Suddenly the sky turned dark and it began to rain. Thunder and lightning clashed around them , making it harder to see. 

Rollo tried his best to shield his eyes, taking a shaky step to stand on the horses back. He turned to the three high Elves just in time to dodge a attack from Glodin who threw a ball of fire at him.  

he already figured out that Torris couldn't do magic, so that left the other two. Glodin and Ruhtin.  

He kept a careful eye on the three of them , expecting attacks from at least two.  

Glodin shot another ball of fire , but this time it hit Rollo in the shoulder. 

He almost lost his footing , but was able to fix himself. 

He needed to take out at least one of them . 

Suddenly lightning struck the unicorn he was and the horse screeched out in pain , but didn't stop flying.  

He looked at Ruhtin , who was smirking.  

"He controls the elements. "Rollo muttered. He took a deep breath , knowing he couldn't take down none of them with out close contact. 

Rollo got into a crouch and looked at Ruhtin in the eyes. 

He took a deep breath and just as another ball of fire came at him he jumped. Holding out his arms in front of him , Rollo smacked into Ruhtin , sending him off the winged horse and the both of them tumbling through the sky.  

Rollo flung his arms , trying to push away from the Elf , but failed . 

Ruhtin grabbed a hold of him and sent a bolt of lightning at Rollo. 

It hit him straight in the chest and Rollo started to convulse from the impact, knocking the wind out of him.  

Ruhtin let go of Rollo as they both fell through the sky.  

Rollo felt his eyes close , the pain in his chest making it hard to breath. 

Everything around him was getting darker as his eyes closed and he took in his last breath.  

 

Rollos heart started again and he landed hard on something cold and smooth. 

He took in a deep breath , the pain in his chest gone. 

Looking around he saw the clouds start to clear and the sun peek out again.  

"One down , two to go. " 

He sat up and he realized that he could see out of his left eye again.  

A smile spread across his face , "I can see, but how? " 

A quick jerk got his attention and he realized that he was flying through the sky. He looked down at the thing under him and his eyes widened. 

He was seated on a Alcaterris. "I will admit.  I didn't expect to be seated on a flap flap. ..." 

He laughed out loud , but two figures caught his attention , bringing him back to reality.  

Determination ran through his body and he motioned for the flap flap to take him up.  

He came up behind them , the two high Elves not noticing him and he smirked. 

The flap flap under him rose its tail and  a long spike protruded out of it, glistening in the sun.  

The flap flap shot it at the unicorn , sending the spear going in from its buttocks and striaght through its mouth.  Blood sprayed through the air and Rollo watched as the horse and Glodin fell down to the ground. 

"You will pay for killing my friends. Do you know what you have done slave!? " 

Torris shouted , his hair whipping around his face from the wind. 

Rollo squinted his face and yelled back, 

"What I have done! You mean what you have done! How does it feel to lose something you care about? " 

Torris turned back around in furry and quickly made the horse go down , landing in the middle of the forest. 

Rollo scanned the tree tops and looked around , before making the flap flap lower him close enough to the ground so that way he could jump off. 

When his feet hit the dirt , Rollo took off quickly , scanning and searching the forest. 

He came to a clearing and was met with a huge cliff , standing at the edge was Torris himself. 

Rollo walked up quietly , but stopped when he heard Torris speak in a low voice. "You will regret everything you have done. You will regret killing them. "

Rollo rolled his eyes and put a hand to his hip , "Sure. I suppose I will , you lack wit. Although i'm not sure about that. Did you regret killing my brother?"

Torris turned to Rollo , rage turning his face red. "You insolent little child. You are blind ! I payed for you and your father wanted the kid dead." 

Rollo payed no attention to the Elf , but instead drew the hammer from his back . Holding it tightly in his hands he looked up at Torris and into his eyes. A smirk rising to his lips. 

"Answer me something , Torris , how does it feel to know your about to die by your own weapon? " 

Torris's eyes widened and the last thing he said was like a whisper ,"Your just like your father." 

Swinging the hammer , Rollo felt it hit Torris on the head , his face becoming distorted. 

Torris's neck snapped and twisted in an odd direction , making it look like a corkscrew . 

Torris stumbled back , till his feet met the edge and sent him over the edge. 

Rollo listened to the gargled screams as they got softer and softer , till he couldn't hear them no more. 

The flap flap came to a hover near Rollos side and Rollo turned his head to examine it. 

"You saved me. Thank you, but will you be leaving now or will you stay with me? "

Rollo felt as if he could understand the flap flap . Like they were communicating telepathically.  He also found that the flap flap wasn't going to leave his side till he, himself , died or it died. 

"Ah . I see then.  Well thank you my friend. " 

Rollo sighed and looked into the sky.  This time he was happy , for the first time he was free. A thought came to mind and he put a hand to the flap flaps head , "I guess since your gonna be sticking around I should give you a name. " 

He thought for a moment , before smiling and jumping onto the flap flaps back. 

"Take us home...Rawr. " 


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later 

 

Rollo and Rawr flew back across the large body of water or the ocean to be exact , and found his way home. 

It was a little run down and looked like no one has lived in it for years. Vines grew along the walls and the grass has gotten longer. Even the garden was higher than the house itself. 

Rollo looked around , sadness plaguing his heart. 

He sighed and moved towards the house.  The door was wide open and he stepped into the threshold. 

He pushed down memories and tears and forced himself to get cleaned up. 

He found a mirror that was only partly cracked and a old knife. 

He walked into his old room and sat down on the haystacks. 

He put the mirror up so he could see his face , but almost dropped the mirror in shock. His left eye was no longer a light brown color . Instead it was a gleaming red snake eye. 

"This must be how I communicate with Rawr..." 

He was mesmorized by it, but shook away his distraction. He had no time for this. 

This is the first place they will look if they end up coming after him. 

He quickly shaved his head , leaving the only hair he had left into a mohawk. Along the bald sides of his head , he tattoo some symbols into his scalp using a small needle and ink that he found laying in the living area of the house. 

After that he got dressed , back into his usual Clothes that some how fit him better than when he was younger. 

The last thing he did was look in his parents room for a eye patch.  When he found it , he positioned it over his left eye. 

 

He hasn't giving much thought as to where he was going to go after this , but so far he just knew he had to get some where far away. 

 

As he left the house , he stopped and looked at the shed, which was in better shape than the house. 

He bit his lip , wondering if he had time to go in.  

He took the chance and walked over to the shed. 

The door creaked open and groaned with having been disturbed. Walking inside , everything was the same as when he last saw it. 

He picked up a piece of paper and grinned. 

He remember how excited he was to have drawn a flap flap. Then showing Traiton  and convincing him he would have one ...one day. Rollo laughed bitterly as he thought of how ironic it was. If only he were here to see it. Rollo thought to himself. 

He made his way over to the desk his brother always used and picked up a torn journal. 

He flipped through the pages , most of it was notes for science experiments his brother hoped to do one day. 

He was about to put the book down , when a page fell from the book.  

Setting the book down softly on the desk , Rollo bent over and picked up the paper . Examining it , he was surprised to see his name on it. 

 

 _Dear Rollo ,_  

 

_I am sorry. I tried to get mother to leave this place . I was going to take you and her away.  So that maybe we could live and be happy again.  I know your probably wondering whats going on. I know I should have took you away that night . The night those High Elves first visited. I knew why they were there. I knew what they were planning, but I don't know when that will happen. I will try my best to protect you , but I feel it won't be enough. So little brother... if your reading this then it probably means I'm dead. I just hope I saved you in time. So I do not want you to believe I abandoned you.  I love you Rollo and i know mother does not show it much, but she loves you.  So stay strong Rollo._

_Rawr_

    

Rollo stood up and set the note down. "Traiton must have wrote that before that night.." 

Finally all the pain Rollo held back for so long came rushing back. 

He dropped to his knees crying out.  Tears dripped down his face like a waterfall and he grabbed at his head. 

If only he had fought harder that day , instead of being scared , maybe his brother and mother would still be alive. 

He cried till his throat burned , till he was gasping for air. He had waited for so long to come home. To be free. Yet he didn't feel free. He was alone. He had no family left. 

When he calmed , Rollo wiped his face and left the shed , leaving behind the note and the book.  

He whistled for Rawr , who came flying out of the forest , and hoped onto his back . 

Rawr took to the skies and Rollo turned to look one last time at his home. 

 

Rollo traveled after that . Exploring the lands and helping people who needed to be helped , which wasn't many.  Soon after he met a High Elf named Erro , then later he met Liege. 


End file.
